


Virescent

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucked Stupid, Large Cock, Loki/Others - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: 'No no no! Don't dangle this carrot in front of me again!’ he pointed accusingly ‘I can't take it Thor! People hate me enough! Please don't do this to me!''Loki I didn't mean...''We're brothers!' he all but screamed ‘we can’t! They’ll find out! They’ll blame me!’ he flailed as he ranted, clutching at his robe and tugging it closed again.'I know… can you jus-’'Thor they will have me killed if they found out.' he said quietly. His initial rage receding. 'Do you even realise that? I'd be the one to catch the blame, not you, not the golden boy...'





	Virescent

Loki lay in the middle of the bed, covered in furs and his silks. A gold a green wide sleeved robe his only clothing. Any clothing or hair ribbons he had been wearing the night before had been strewn across the room in a fever. Whatever bedmate he had procured last night was long gone but the red blotches and scratches remained. His head ached, his body ached even more so.

'I see you're awake'

He turned to see his brother, languishing in the shadows, Loki audibly groaned at the sight

'Come to give me a good telling off then?' he settled in the blankets some more and lay his forearm over his eyes 'did father send you?' 

Thor moved towards the toilette silently, picking up bottles and tinctures before settling on one; one labeled willow, a deep red and thick like blood, one Thor had seen his brother use many times. 

'You've earned yourself a bit of a reputation brother' he uncorked the bottle 'some have been witnesses to all your companions and... antics'

Thor approached him with a cordial glass with one of Loki's own tinctures and handed it to him. 

'You've been seen with a lot of men and women, Loki' Thor said, plainly.

'Men'

Thor looked over him a little puzzled

'They're almost always men' 

Thor frowned with a gruff noise and watched as his little brother finished the preparation in one and settled it on the nightstand before flopping back down into the plush sheets. 

'You can go now’ he said, before adding a quick ‘thank you' 

Instead, Thor sat down on the bed letting it sink a little, the frown of concern still etched upon his face.

'Are you sure you're alright? What's going on with you?' Loki remained silent to his brother's pressing words. 'It's not like you to be like this...'

To that Loki let out an annoyed sigh and curled in on himself, intent on going back to sleep.

'It doesn't concern yo-' 

Thor clambered in the bed beside Loki, kicking off his shoes as he went and wrapping his arms around his younger brother. 

'Alright, you just sleep'

He was confused for a moment, but had no energy to fight his brother's weird indulgences and decided to stay quiet. Whatever Thor was doing was to satisfy some big brother instinct of protection that he most certainly did not wan-

In the crook of his arse Loki felt the warmth of his brother's erection pressed up against him. He yelped with surprise and his whole body took on a mind of its own, he scrambled back and stood up with a jolt, his robes undoing silently in the commotion. 

'No no no! Don't dangle this carrot in front of me again!’he pointed accusingly ‘I can't take it Thor! People hate me enough! Please don't do this to me!'

'Loki I didn't mean...'

'We're brothers!' he all but screamed ‘we can’t! They’ll find out! They’ll blame me!’ he flailed as he ranted, clutching at his robe and tugging it closed again. 

'I know… can you jus-’

'Thor they will have me killed if they found out.' he said quietly. His initial rage receding. 'Do you even realise that? I'd be the one to catch the blame, not you, not the golden boy...'

Before he knew it he was in Thor's lap being held tightly against him; he could already feel Thor's bruising fingertips on his waist.

'I know' Thor reached up trembling and held around his brother's neck, resisting thousands of urges and impulses along the way. 

'Forgive me... I..I can't help it' 

It was Loki's turn to look down sympathetically now at his brother's sad eyes that couldn't meet his own. He knew the big beast couldn’t help his stupid lusts. He held his brother's face in his hands feeling the roughness of his beard and the scent of his beard oil. Loki couldn't find his words and instead picked at his brother's hair; pushing and tidying the golden tresses back into proper order. ‘I know you can’t’ he spoke quietly. 

Without thinking he planted a kiss to his brother's forehead then fluttered kisses along his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. He felt something inside him snap. So that no one knew who started it but they were kissing and Loki had forgotten about caring, in the back of his mind a voice said you can just run away. 

Thor cautiously lay down and pulled his brother up holding him close to his chest so that he couldn't run away. He groaned in hunger as his brother's nimble hands reached to cup his cock through his leathers. 

‘All of this...is for me then’ there was a slight shocked questioning to his tone.

'Every inch' Thor grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him. Loki slid down and went to open his brother's breeches in response.

'Wait! I want to look at you' he ran his fingers through Lok’s hair before he stood up. 

Loki looked puzzled, his loose forest green robes still curled around his thighs but could feel his half hard cock press deliciously against the cool fabric. He slipped it off down his shoulders revealing more swathes of white skin marked with the occasional bruise revelling for a moment at his brother’s face growing dark. It was enough for Thor to grab him again but this time feverishly, biting and pulling his brother until he was a pliant soft mass beneath his firm body. 

Before he knew it Loki was flipped over, his thighs being nudged apart with Thor's leather knee, he braced himself to be breached but instead felt his brother's humid breath against his hole. Loki groaned into the pillow and felt a dribble of precum make its way onto the sheets. 

Thor tongued his used hole delicately. The man who fucked him the night before had finished in Loki's mouth but the thought of Thor delving into another man's cum made him buck his hips. To that Thor mouthed at him fevently, licking and prodding his way in. Suddenly, Thor's tongue was replaced with an oiled finger sending a new jolt of arousal down to the tip of his cock. 

Loki groaned lowly into the sheets as he was finger fucked expertly, grazing at his prostate, he resisted all instincts to reach around and grab his cock.

'Stop that I'll cum I don't...not yet I don't want to cum yet'

Thor smirked down at his debauched mess of a brother while undoing the clasps on his leathers and kicking them off in a heap. He loved the way Loki’s eyes roamed over his body before finally settling on his cock. Thor was amazed that they had somehow resisted this for so long. He nudged Loki back onto his back, crushing him into a frenzied kiss, cocks slicked together. Lifting beneath his brother’s legs he positioned him in his lap, he ran kisses along his smooth skin, breathing in Loki’s perfumes and oils. 

‘I’m going to ruin you’ Thor whispered ’you won’t want anyone else’

Loki blushed furiously, knowing deep down that it was true ‘just get on with it!’ snapped rubbing his arse against his brother’s hard cock. 

Carefully, Thor breached him, his wide cock head spreading his brother open, Loki let out a low moan from below, gripping the covers at the slow slide of Thor’s cock entering him.  
‘How does it feel? Sitting on your brother’s cock, hm?’ Thor delighted in all of this, he gave Loki a few rough tugs to keep him alert. He watched smugly at his little brother looking mindless below him, mouth agape and disheveled, it was the most beautiful sight Thor could imagine.  
Loki’s eyes slid shut, his hands didn’t know what to do with themselves, he clung at the sheets and ran his fingers through his hair, all the while bucking and trying to relax around Thor’s huge prick. Thor waited as still as he could before giving the first initial swivel of his hips which elicited a loud mewl letting him know he was exactly where he needed to be. He began to fuck him in earnest, pulling Loki onto his cock with ease and meeting it with his own thrusts. His brother let out a series of moans and encouragements and Thor loved the way he became so easily undone. 

Without warning he pulled Loki onto his stomach again, dragging half his body from the bed and encouraging his arse into the air so that he could pound him more efficiently. This all but silenced Loki; barely able to make a sound from his rough fucking. 

‘P..p.pu yo han...put your hand on my neck...hard’ he managed to grit out. Thor obliged, too concentrated in losing himself in Loki’s tight hole. His large hands squeezed Loki’s shoulder blades and firmly clasped around his neck. With a whole body tremble, he watched his brother spasm and cum from being fucked in his arse alone. Thor immediately pulled out, grabbing around his cock and wrenching his brother onto his back. The sight was enough for Thor to spill all over Loki’s thighs and belly, leaving long glistening strands over his skin. Thor collapsed on top of him, only just about managing to keep himself from crushing Loki why leaning on his forearms. He punctuated it with a lazy plush kiss to his brother’s pretty pink mouth. 

A comfortable silence fell among them both as Loki buried himself into his brother’s chest, leaning his soft curls against his brother’s golden skin.


End file.
